Navigator Broadside
Navigator Broadside''' the Legendary (Or previously known as '''Flintlock McBroadside) is a hero introduced in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. He is a crazy monkey who sits atop a huge cannon that fires massive metal cannonballs doing insane damage. However, he fires quite slowly. Broadside is classified as a Military hero, and is the second Amphibious hero (see Mechanics section below.) Mechanics Flintlock stands next to a cannon that fires large cannonballs that pop 3 layers off of up to 32 bloons each over long range. They can pop all bloon types, and since it has a big hit box, coupled with its fast projectile speed, it is not likely to miss bloons. It also bounces off walls, similar to a Juggernaut ball. While this sounds incredibly strong, it has a drawback; it fires slowly. Cannonballs have a lifetime of 4 seconds, meaning that they last 4 seconds in the air until they disappear if they haven't filled up their pierce yet. Broadside is an amphibious hero, meaning he can be placed on both land or water. If he is on water, there will be a large wooden raft made of logs tied together with rope and vines and multiple metal and rock sheets underneath the cannon. The cannon will also make different sounds, due to the shaking of the cannon on the bouncing raft. Upgrades Broadside will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. He earns more XP each round to unlock his next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for his overall power. Broadside takes longer to level up than most other heroes, similar to Churchill. The following are the upgrades and their costs of upgrading without XP: * Level 1 - Broadside shoots strong but slow cannonballs from his mega cannon whilst slinging rocks at bloons. * Level 2 - Base attack speed increased by 10% for both weapons. * Level 3 - Shootenanny ability: Fires 12 rapid shots in random directions all around it. * Level 4 - Increases range by 15%. * Level 5 - Allows Broadside to detect Camo Bloons. * Level 6 - Shootenanny fires 15 shots instead of 12. * Level 7 - Base attack speed increased by 10% for both weapons. * Level 8 - Gunpowder Fire: Cannonballs leave a patch of fire on the path upon the initial hit, similar to a mini Wall of Fire. It can pop up to 10 bloons per frame, is smaller than a standard Wall of Fire, and lasts 3 seconds. * Level 9 - Increases range by 15%. * Level 10 - Kablooey ability: Fires a ''MASSIVE ''cannonball. * Level 11 - Base attack speed increased by 10% for both weapons. Sling attack can ricochet to up to 3 additional bloons after the first, initial hit. * Level 12 - Each cannonball can pop 30 bloons instead of 15. * Level 13 - Cannonballs do double damage+1 to MOAB-class bloons. * Level 14 - Cannonballs push back bloons hit by it a short distance and briefly stun MOAB-class bloons. * Level 15 - Both Shootenanny and Kablooey cooldown timers are decreased by 15%. * Level 16 - Cannonballs move 40% faster in the air and deal double damage to the first four targets they hit. * Level 17 - Shootenanny fires 18 cannonballs and Kablooey does doubled damage. * Level 18 - Shootenanny cooldown is halved. * Level 19 - Does triple damage to fortified bloons with both his main attacks. * Level 20 - Base attack speed increased by 15%. Fire left by cannonballs does double damage twice as fast and is much larger. Sling attack ricochets to up to 10 bloons and doubles quadruple damage. Activated Abilities * Shootenany - Fires 12 cannonballs in a row at an extremely fast rate in random directions. * Kablooey - Fires a massive cannonball which can pierce through 500 bloons, popping 3 layers off of each. It bounces off walls, has 2.5x the lifetime of a normal cannonball (10 seconds), and homes onto targets, although it is a little inaccurate. In-Game Quotes When you place him on the map: * "Lets go!" * "REEEEEEEEHAWW!" * "BOOM!" When selecting him: * "WHADDAYA WANT?" * "YARRRRRR?" * "YEEEEEEEE?" Category:Heroes